


Eyes

by Yuko6754



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Eyes, Gen, Reflection, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuko6754/pseuds/Yuko6754
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eyes are the windows to the soul."<br/>Ib regrets not taking a closer look at Mary's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So. This isn't my best work. In fact, this is my "finally-coming-out-of-a-slump" writing. It's short; I used one of the 100 sentence challenge words as a prompt.

She supposed that she really should have noticed that something was off about Mary. She’d heard one of her parents – her mother, it’d been her mother – say that the eyes are the window to the soul. Ib hadn’t thought about it during her time in that false world, but she had looked into Garry’s eyes (or, well, what she could see of them with his hair falling in his face) when she met him, and knew that he was a good person.

They had been shiny with emotion: pain that was finally beginning to dissipate; relief to have been discovered by another flesh and blood being rather than another murderous piece of artwork; fear of the terrible – yet strangely captivating – place that he had found himself in without reason; hope that maybe he wouldn’t have to continue on his own.

Ib had looked into his eyes and seen that Garry was both a cowardly man and a brave man.

But she hadn’t taken the time to look into Mary’s eyes. She should have. If she had taken the time to properly look into Mary’s eyes (yellow – yellow like the pretty, pretty rose she carried) then maybe things would have been different. If she had taken the time to really _look_ at Mary, then maybe she would have seen past the false glow of childish delight and discovered that there was no _real_ glow behind it.

And then . . . then maybe she would have been a little bit more cautious.


End file.
